She Can't Tell
by Broken-shadowhunter-girl
Summary: The night of the seventh sacred sight what if Sebastian had actually raped Clary. How would she tell Jace. Who would she tell first? Sorry, ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Sebastian's fist closed on the back of her jacket, jerking her backward, the stele flying out of her hand. She gasped as he swung her up off her feet and slammed her into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. He glanced at the mark she had made on the wall, and his lips curled into a sneer. "The Opening rune?" he said. He leaned forward and hissed into her ear. "And you didn't even finish it. Not that it matters. Do you really think there's a place on this earth you could go where I couldn't find you?"

Clary responded with an epithet that would have gotten her kicked out of class at St. Xavier's. Just as he started to laugh, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face so hard, her fingers stung. In his surprise he loosened his grip on her, and she jerked away from him and flipped herself over the table, making for the downstairs bedroom, which at least had a lock on the door— And he was in front of her, grabbing the lapels of her jacket and swinging her around.

Her feet went out from under her, and she would have fallen if he hadn't pinned her to the wall with his body, his arms to either side, making a cage around her. His grin was diabolical. Gone was the stylish boy who'd strolled by the Seine with her and drunk hot chocolate and talked about belonging. His eyes were all black, no pupil, like tunnels. "What's wrong, little sis? You look upset." She could barely catch her breath. "Cracked… my… nail polish slapping your… worthless face. See?" She showed him her finger—just one of them. "Cute." He snorted. "You know how I knew you'd betray us? How I knew you wouldn't be able to help it? Because you're too much like me." He pressed her back harder against the wall. She could feel his chest rise and fall against hers. She was at eye level with the straight, sharp line of his collarbone.

His body felt like a prison around hers, pinning her in place. "I'm nothing like you. Let me go—" "You're everything like me," he growled into her ear. "You infiltrated us. You faked friendship, faked caring." "I never had to fake caring about Jace." She saw something flash in his eyes then, a dark jealousy, and she wasn't even sure who he was jealous of. He put his lips against her cheek, close enough that she felt them move against her skin when he spoke.

"You screwed us over," he murmured. His hand was around her left arm like a vise; slowly he began to move it down. "Probably literally screwed Jace over—" She couldn't help it, she flinched. She felt him inhale sharply. "You did," he said. "You slept with him." He sounded almost betrayed. "It's none of your business." He caught at her face, turning her to look at him, fingers digging into her chin. "You can't screw someone into being good. Nicely heartless move, though." His lovely mouth curved into a cold smile. "You know he doesn't remember any of it, right? Did he show you a good time, at least? Because I would have." She tasted bile in her throat. "You're my brother."

"Those words don't mean anything where we're concerned. We aren't human. Their rules don't apply to us. Stupid laws about what DNA can be mixed with what. Hypocritical, really, considering. We're already experiments. The rulers of ancient Egypt used to marry their siblings, you know. Cleopatra married her brother. Strengthens the bloodline.

"She looked at him with loathing. "I knew you were crazy," she said. "But I didn't realize you were absolutely, spectactularly out of your goddamned mind." "Oh, I don't think there's anything crazy about it. Who do we belong with but each other?" "Jace," she said. "I belong with Jace." He made a dismissive noise. "You can have Jace." "I thought you needed him." "I do. But not for what you need him for." His hands were suddenly on her waist.

"We can share him. I don't care what you do. As long as you know you belong to me." She raised her hands, meaning to shove him away. "I don't belong to you. I belong to me." The look in his eyes froze her in place. "I think you know better than that," he said, and brought his mouth down on hers, hard.

For a moment she was back in Idris, standing in front of the burned Fairchild manor, and Sebastian was kissing her, and she felt as if she were falling into darkness, into a tunnel that had no end. At the time she'd thought there was something wrong with her. That she couldn't kiss anyone but Jace. That she was broken.

Now she knew better. Sebastian's mouth moved on hers, as hard and cold as a razor-slice in the dark, and she raised herself up on the tips of her toes, and bit down hard on his lip. He yelled and spun away from her, his hand to his mouth. She could taste his blood, bitter copper; it dripped down his chin as he stared at her with incredulous eyes. "You—" She whirled and kicked him, hard, in the stomach, hoping it was still sore from where she'd punched him before. As he doubled up, she shot by him, running for the stairs.

She was halfway there when she felt him grab her by the back of her collar. He swung her around as if he were swinging a baseball bat, and flung her at the wall. She hit it hard and sank to her knees, the breath knocked out of her. Sebastian started toward her, his hands flexing at his sides, his eyes shimmering black like a shark's. He looked terrifying; Clary knew she ought to be frightened, but a cold, glassy detachment had come over her.

Time seemed to have slowed. She remembered the fight in the junk shop in Prague, how she had disappeared into her own world where each movement was as precise as the movement of a watch. Sebastian reached down toward her, and she pushed up, off the ground, sweeping her legs sideways, knocking his feet out from under him. He fell forward, and she rolled out of the way, bouncing to her feet. She didn't bother trying to run this time. Instead she grabbed the porcelain vase off the table and, as Sebastian rose to his feet, swung it at his head. It shattered, spraying water and leaves, and he staggered back, blood blooming against his white-silver hair. He snarled and sprang at her. It was like being slammed by a wrecking ball.

Clary flew backward, smashing through the glass tabletop, and hit the ground in an explosion of shards and agony. She screamed as Sebastian landed on top of her, driving her body down into the shattered glass, his lips drawn back in a snarl. He brought his arm down backhanded and cracked her across the face. Blood blinded her; she choked on the taste of it in her mouth, and its salt stung her eyes. She jerked up her knee, catching him in the stomach, but it was like kicking a wall. He grabbed her hands, forcing them down by her sides. "Clary, Clary, Clary," he said. He was gasping. At least she'd winded him.

Blood ran in a slow trickle from a gash on the side of his head, staining his hair scarlet. "Not bad. You weren't much of a fighter back in Idris." "Get off me—" He moved his face close to hers. His tongue darted out. She tried to jerk away but couldn't move fast enough as he licked the blood off the side of her face, and grinned. The grin split his lip, and more blood ran in a trickle down his chin. "You asked me who I belong to," he whispered. "I belong to you. Your blood is my blood, your bones my bones. The first time you saw me, I looked familiar, didn't I? Just like you looked familiar to me." She gaped at him. "You're out of your mind."

"It's in the Bible," he said. "The Song of Solomon. 'Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.'" His fingers brushed her throat, looping into the chain there, the chain that had held the Morgenstern ring. She wondered if he would crush her windpipe. "'I sleep, but my heart waketh: it is the voice of my beloved that knocketh, saying, Open to me, my sister, my love.'"

His blood dripped onto her face. She held herself still, her body humming with the effort, as his hand slipped from her throat, along her side, to her waist. His fingers slid inside the waistband of her jeans. His skin was hot, burning; she could feel that he wanted her. "You don't love me," she said. Her voice was thin; he was crushing the air from her lungs. She remembered what her mother had said, that every emotion Sebastian showed was a pretense. Her thoughts were clear as crystal; she silently thanked the battle euphoria for doing what it had to do and keeping her focused while Sebastian sickened her with his touch.

"And you don't care that I'm your brother," he said. "I know how you felt about Jace, even when you thought he was your brother. You can't lie to me." "Jace is better than you." "No one's better than me." He grinned, all white teeth and blood. "'A garden enclosed is my sister,'" he said. "'A spring shut up, a fountain sealed.' But not anymore, right? Jace took care of that." He fumbled at the button on her jeans, and she took advantage of his distraction to seize up a good-size triangular piece of glass from the ground. Clary gasped. The button on her jeans had been broken, Sebastian was now trying to make her feel what he called pleasure.

The piece of glass slipped from her hand. "So your still a virgin this will be fun" Sebastian smirked. Clary couldn't answer, she needed to get away. His cold touch shot through her like she had just been dropped in the middle of Antarctica without a coat. "You are mine. I'm taking something you can never get back, it will always belong to me", Sebastian whispered in Clary's ear "your virginity". Clary froze. Was he really going to do this... To his own sister...

Excerpt From: Clare, Cassandra. "City of Lost Souls."

Should I continue...

DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing

Clary couldn't move. Couldn't think. "Please stop" she finally said. "Now Clarissa, why would I do that" Sebastian whispered in her ear, clary could feel his hot breath on the side of her face. "I get what I want when I want it" he said "and I want you. Your mine Little sister, and you always will be" Clary shivered as his hand crept closer to where a brothers hand should never go. He tore his shirt off and laid on top of clary. His hand reached to his pocket and pulled out a stele, before clary had time to react he drew a rune on her shoulder. Suddenly clary began to feel numb, the numbness spread through her until she couldn't fight back anymore. She felt paralyzed she could only mover her head. Sebastian slowly lifted his weight off of her, when he was sure she couldn't move anymore he removed her shirt, revealing a plain white bra, and matching panties.

No no no no he can't be doing this. She couldn't move, her heart started beating in her chest so hard she thought it might explode! If she could move she would have covered herself. His stare made clary want to puke, Sebastian grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to her room. He threw clary on the bed and locked the door. "No please, stop, JACE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. As soon as she said his name she was slapped across the face, leaving a red mark. "DONT YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN" Sebastian yelled with such force that clary was taken aback. Clary started to sob as Sebastian started to remove her bra. He started to rub her breast. Clary was trying get away and she couldn't, she couldn't even move her fingers. Clary continued to sob, she felt so helpless and weak. His sick, dirty hands moved down to her panties and he slipped one hand inside of them. Bile rose in Clary's throat, he's sick, a monster, clary thought to herself as he started to remove his pants. She didn't want to think about what was to happen next, she had never been so scared in her life. He tore off her panties and his own underwear, all clary felt was pain as he pushed himself inside her, it was almost too much to bear. Once he was finished he left Clary in her room crying and screaming for someone to come save her.

Clary woke to the sound of voices yelling outside the door she crawled too a corner of her room, she was still sore after what Sebastian had done to her. "How could Jace ever love me now, I'm dirty, tainted, and I don't deserve his love, or anyone else's" she said to herself "I'm broken"...

Authors note: I will try to update at least three times a week. I would love suggestions for this story, do you think clary should get pregnant, what do you think will be Jace's reaction when he finds out what her own brother did to her, who should she tell first. p.s jace does not have the heavenly fire they never go to war this is just about Clary coping after going through a very traumatizing event like that. Love ya guys... The next one will be longer. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Peace or Pieces?

Chapter 3... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing...

"How could Jace ever love me now, I'm dirty, tainted, and I don't deserve his love, or anyone else's" Clary said to herself "I'm broken".

Clary fell asleep and woke up two hours later, she thought it was two hours later, there were no windows, or any clocks, Clary just had to guess. Her memories of what had happened earlier came flooding back to her. She quietly started to cry. Sebastian must have heard her because he walked into her room. He had on a black shirt and dark jeans. Clary however hand on a slightly ripped shirt and nothing else, she couldn't find her jeans and her bra was broken, her underwear had been ripped to shreds. Sebastian threw some clothes on the bed, and a key, she was guessing it went to the door. Once he left she scrambled for the key, he wouldn't really give her the key to open the door would he? He didn't the key wouldn't fit but she still had one more door to try, the one next to the closet.

The key slid in perfectly and she heard a click. The door opened, and inside was a bathroom, a towel was next to the sink, and there was shampoo in the shower. Clary needed to take a shower, she hoped she could scrub what Sebastian had done to her off. She scrubbed herself raw. Words kept playing in her head like a song stuck on replay "you are mine, and always will be". She mentally kicked herself for not fighting back harder. She felt better after a shower but not much, she still felt dirty, she lost her virginity to someone she could never love. Her crazy, half demon, brother. She changed in to the clothes he laid out for her. A too tight white tank, and jeans, also a black lacy bra, and matching panties

...Clary P.O.V...: How would I ever tell Jace? Izzy would probably get it out of me eventually. But, that's only if they ever find me, Sebastian would never let me go. He wants me. I'm his prisoner. I heard a click I slowly stepped back to the wall, Sebastian walked in. "What are you going to do to me now you monster" I yelled at Sebastian. "I was just going to have a little fun with you Clarissa" he replied with a smirk. I looked into his eyes, they were as black as a midnight sky, no emotions at all. It was like staring into maze and there was no way out. He hit me hard. I blacked out. When I woke up I felt dizzy and had a terrible headache. Something was in the bed next to me, once I saw who it was I jumped from the bed and locked myself in the bathroom. It was Sebastian. I can't get his words out of my head "you are mine, my blood is your blood, you belong to me" these are the words that will haunt me forever

...Third Person P.O.V...: Sebastian noticed clary wasn't in the bed with him when he woke up he could hear her whimper softly in the bathroom he decided to leave her in there and let her clean herself up

...Izzy's P.O.V...: "Magnus how long will it take for the tracking spell" "I didn't think it would take this long darling" said Magnus. Church walked in and sat on my lap, "your supposed to be guarding the elevator, stupid cat" I said. Church meowed towards the door I looked up and saw Jace, his shirt was red with blood. His blood. Lilths mark had been cut from his chest. "Izzy I can't explain right now, we need to find clary" I just nodded and said "do you know where she is" "she's in one of valentines apartments, if I'm right they should be in Canada by now" said Jace " MAGNUS TRY TRACKING CLARY IN CANADA" I yelled "WHY" yelled Magnus sounding confused "JUST DO IT" Magnus got to work it only took 15 minutes before he yelled "I FOUND HER"

...1 hour later...Clary P.O.V... I took a shower it calmed me down I changed into another set of clothes that Sebastian had laid out for me. Someone had come in and changed the bloody sheets while I was in the shower. ( no British pun intended ) I would rather die than live with Sebastian. I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a shell hollow on the inside. Like something was eating me from the inside out. I raised my fist and shattered the mirror, I took one of the bigger pieces of glass and jabbed it into my wrist. I slowly started to black out, there was no pain just peace...

The next chapter she will get found... Any suggestions... Who should see her first... Will Sebastian die or haunt her for the rest of her life... Is it too long or just right I will update often it's not like I have a social life. Love ya guys and please keep reviewing good or bad I love to hear from you guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Saved but Hurt

**_Chapter 4... Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing... P.s. I know simon can't go in the institute but in my story he can. _**

...Izzy P.O.V... We finally found Sebastian's house it was heavily glamored Magnus could only weaken them. Jace, Alec, and I were heavily armed, and ready to fight. Luke was here too with most of his pack, Jocelyn was here as we'll in black shadowhunter gear and two seraph blades at hand, Simon was totally ready to kick ass, Alec gave him three daggers ( not that he needed them, his fangs and strength would work just fine ), Jordan and Maia were here too also ready to fight. Magnus broke down the door as we all charged in, an army of demons were waiting for us.

...Clary P.O.V...I was weak and bleeding, what had I done, I could faintly hear crashes and screams coming from downstairs. Sebastian barged into the bathroom his eyes wide at what he found. I had lost a lot of blood and was blacking out again just as three more people came threw the door. Jace. Alec. Isabelle.

Jace grabbed Sebastian and pushed him up against a wall and drove a seraph blade into his heart. Sebastian's last words were "silly angle boy, she's mine and always will be". I blacked out again I heard people calling my name, I felt myself being lifted by two strong arms...

I heard people talking, I couldn't make out any voices but someone was saying "when will she wake up" were they talking about me. I decided to open my eyes, I was in the infirmary in the institute. My eyes grew wider, when I saw Magnus and Simon. Simon pointed to me and said "hey look she's awake" "Go get the others" ordered Magnus. Simon ran down the hall.

Magnus gave me a hug and he told me how worried everyone was "Is Jace mad at me" I asked, "No sweetheart why would he be mad" Magnus asked. I burst into tears telling him everything that Sebastian had done EVERYTHING. "He can't get to you ever again, everything is going to be alright" Magnus said calmly. I nodded. I asked him to not tell anyone especially Jace, Magnus reluctantly agreed he said I could talk to him whenever I felt like it, and that he would be staying at the institute for a couple of weeks to watch over me.

Simon ran in with Luke, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. Jace engulfed me in a hug telling me how much he loved me, I didn't deserve his love. I said I love you back though and everyone else gave me hugs too.

As soon as I felt better Izzy took me up to my room, she sat me down on the bed and gave me a puppy dog look. "I know what happened" Izzy said. I nodded my head and burst into tears again. "Jace carried you through the portal, but I was the one that had to clean you up, I cried all night I felt so sorry for you. No one should have to go through what you went through." Izzy explained. "Did you tell anyone" I said as I stared at the wall, I couldn't look at her face. "No, but I was going too." said Izzy "Don't I'm already broken, it would kill me to see Jace so broken too" Izzy gasped "Clary your not broken, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, and don't you think otherwise, I'm here for you"

"CANT YOU SEE, HE TOOK SOMETHING I CAN NEVER GET BACK. SHADOWHUNTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG. IM WEAK I COULDN'T FIGHT BACK! HIS WORDS WILL HAUNT ME FOREVER. I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF, I'M DIRTY, WEAK, AND BROKEN." I yelled back. I showed her my wrist and Isabelle started to cry and walked out of my room.

About 15 minutes had passed and I was laying in my bed thinking about everything that had happened "I'm broken, he broke me, why didn't I fight back, why am I so weak, how could Jace ever love me, a broken little girl." I said over and over to myself...

_**Next chapter more people will find out about it...how will Jace react... What will Luke say...or Jocelyn...I'm still deciding if I should make clary pregnant I've gotten yes's and no's on that one... Is Sebastian really dead... Will clary realize it wasn't her fault...please make suggestions... p.s I've been updating really quickly but only because I want to get the story going it will slow down after a while please review! Love ya guys! I'm also going to start using bold and italics more often :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Demon Inside

_Chapter 5...Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing... _

...Clary P.O.V...

I was back at Sebastian's house, he was standing in "my" room. Staring down on a girl with her wrist cut and blacking out. She had red hair and looked terribly ill. She was saying something almost too low to hear, "please, Jace, help..." Her voice trailed off. Sebastian's voice was in my head, all I heard was his menacing laugh. The scene changed the red-haired girl was on the bed her clothes torn off, Sebastian had just raped her. The girl crawled to a corner of the room and cried. "You haven't realized it yet, have you little sister?" Sebastian said. "Realized what?" "Realized that your the girl bleeding, the girl being raped, the girl crying in the corner". Sebastian came up from behind me and threw me onto the bed. "CLARY, CLARY, CLARY!"

I opened my eyes, when I saw someone standing next to me I flinched away. "Clary are you okay, you were screaming." It was Jace, "It was a nightmare" I said "Can you stay in here with me Jace, in case I have another nightmare?" "Of course, Ma belle fille" I knew enough French to know what he said, he said 'my beautiful girl'. If only he knew, he would be disgusted with me. Who would want a broken girl

...Jace P.O.V (before Clary's nightmare)... 

When Clary saw me her eyes lit up she was happy to see me, but I could tell there was something she was holding back. I gave her a hug and told her I loved her. When she felt good enough to walk Isabelle took her to her room, after a moment I heard yelling I couldn't tell who was yelling at who, a couple minutes later Izzy walked in crying she said clary needed some alone time.

I walked to Clary's room and listened through the door I heard her say "I'm broken, he broke me, why didn't I fight back, why am I so weak, how could Jace ever love me, a broken little girl.". Does she really think that? I stayed in the hallway pacing back and forth, I didn't know what to say to Clary. Suddenly she started to scream, I ran into her room and tried to wake her up, I yelled her name and she opened her eyes.

When she saw me she flinched, "Clary are you okay, you were screaming?" "It was a nightmare" Clary said "Can you stay in here with me Jace, in case I have another nightmare?"I said "Of course, Ma belle fille". My beautiful girl. I sat next to her, as she fell asleep in my arms. I love her, I need to find out what's bothering her. I knew she would never tell me, I had to go find Isabelle. I gently laid Clary down on her bed, and tucked her in.

I slowly walked away not to wake her and shut her door softly. I turned around and Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Jocelyn all had worried looks. "She's fine it was just a nightmare" I said. A feeling of relief spread through the room. I grabbed Isabelle's hand and took her to the kitchen, "You're not gonna ask me too cook are you?" Izzy said. "No, I want to know what the hell is going on Isabelle, what do you know that I don't?" "Jace don't ask that question, I can't tell you, I made a promise to Clary" I grabbed Isabelle's wrist "TELL ME NOW" I yelled. Simon, Magnus, and Alec walked into the kitchen "Jace you know she can't tell, she made a promise, she said the oath. You're just going to have to ask Clary" said Magnus.

"You know too?, IM HER BOYFRIEND, WHY WONT SHE TELL ME? IT CANT BE THAT BAD!" I yelled. "Jace I can't tell you what Sebastian did to her, but I can tell you that she needs you right now. She has to heal, and healing takes time." said Magnus. I went up to my room. This doesn't make any sense, why does she think she's broken, why does she think she's weak? I love her, I can't stand too see her this way. I heard a knock on my door, Alec walked in. "Jace are you okay, Magnus said someone should talk to you..." His voice trailed off. "Why" I said. "Why what?" "Why can't Clary tell me what's wrong, why can't she see that I love her so much, why does she think she's broken, why... I just don't get it." I blurted out."I can't tell you." Alec said with sorrow in his voice

...The Next Morning...Clary P.O.V...

When I woke up I saw that Jace wasn't there, the memories of my nightmare came back. I started to cry all over again. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I walked to the kitchen, before I was even halfway downstairs an awful smell hit my nose like a punch in the face. Isabelle's cooking. Gross!

...Third Person P.O.V...

Clary walked into the kitchen Isabelle was trying to cook breakfast, Magnus and Alec were sitting and watching her. Simon walked downstairs and kissed Izzy on the cheek."Clary, your up!" Simon said "Are you okay?" "Getting there" she said. "You know if you need someone to talk to, we're all here for you." Simon said. "Yeah, I know, but thanks." Suddenly Clary got dizzy and fell, she blacked out

...Magnus P.O.V...

Clary started to look dizzy, she fell over and blacked out. I yelled at Alec to go get Jace and Simon to help me get her to the infirmary. I could tell something was wrong. Jace ran in, "what happened?" "She got dizzy and blacked out" I said. Clary started to scream, it was a bloodcurdling scream. She was in pain, Clary started to shake violently. I grabbed a needle and potion from my bag, before Jace could ask me what it was, it was in her arm. The screams died down, and she stopped shaking. "What the hell just happened Magnus!" Jace yelled. "I'm not sure, I'll have to run some tests." I knew exactly what was wrong though, Clary was pregnant with a half demon baby.

**...so what do you guys think so far?...what will happen to Clary?...will she get rid of the baby?...maybe there will be a twist!...Thanks for Reading! Love ya guys... Please Review 3 p.s comment question: Who is your favorite character, and why?...bye**


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Jace

**Chapter 6...Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing... **

...Magnus P.O.V...

Poor Clary she was going to be in a lot of pain. The demon will basically eat her alive. Her body won't be able to support the demon. I need to tell Jace what happened... Jace was sitting on a chair next to Clary, holding her hand.

I know why Clary didn't tell him what happened, he would beat himself up about it, for not being there for her. "Jace, I need to talk to you." "Is it about Clary?" He asked. "Yes." "Isabelle, can you please watch Clary? Tell me if anything happens." I said. "Yeah, I will." Isabelle said.

She shot me a look before I left, asking me if I was going to tell Jace what happened. When Jace looked away I nodded, he needed to know the truth. She looked like she was about to cry. I took Jace to the library. "What is this about?" Jace asked. I sighed "What Sebastian did to her, you might not want to hear. I need you to promise that you won't go and do something stupid, just because your angry." "Fine" "Sebastian... Sebastian raped Clary."

Jace stood there unmoving. He was obviously in shock. "That's not all..." I said, he turned his head to me. "Jace, Clary's pregnant." He walked over to a chair, and sat down. "Get out." He said. I walked out of the library, I heard him yell and then a crash. When I was back in the infirmary, Isabelle asked me how Jace reacted.

I said "How do you think?" "Well I would say pretty good, considering he didn't snap you in two." "If I hadn't got out of there when I did, he probably would have." I said. Isabelle smiled, she hadn't done that since we saved Clary. Nobody has.

** ...Sorry this one is so short there will be a longer one tomorrow ...How is this story so far?...Is Jace's reaction what you expected?...Tell me if I update too fast!... Love ya guys. :) and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Pain

**Chapter 7...Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I (sadly) own nothing**

...Clary P.O.V...

What is happening? I opened my eyes to see Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle all hovering around me. I was about to say something when a sharp pain shot through my spine. I screamed in pain.

It felt like a hundred daggers being stabbed in your back all at once. "Clary I know this hurts but I need you to stay strong." Magnus said. I nodded. I looked at Jace to see if he would tell me what was wrong, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. He looked like he had been crying.

I couldn't think for too long because another pain shot through my body. I screamed again. "MAGNUS, WHATS HAPPENING TO ME" I screamed as another pain shot through my body. "Your pregnant, we are trying to get the demon out without killing you." Magnus said Extraordinarily calmly.

"WHAT HOW?" "Clary I'm pretty sure you know how" said Magnus with sadness in his voice. Another pain ripped through my body. He shot me a look telling me that Jace knew. I nodded and started crying.

Brother Zachariah walked in during one of my screams. Brother Zachariah spoke to me in my mind he said,_ You are strong Clarissa. I can aid Magnus Bane with this demon growing inside of you but it will be painful, and we cannot complete the process right now. We will not be able to get the demon out and kill it until you are in labor. It will be the most painful and energy depleting process you will ever go through. Do you agree to this?_

"Yes" I said. _Magnus can give you potions to weaken the pains, please take care._ With that he walked out of the room, leaving a note behind for Magnus.

It was basically a shopping list of magical items needed for the potion, thankfully Magnus had them all in his bag. He made the potion and I drank it. The pains died down almost instantly.

"Magnus, Isabelle..." I said as I sat up, "do you mind if me and Jace have a moment alone, please?" "Of course." Isabelle said as she dragged Magnus out of the room. "Jace...I.." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "No, please don't cry" he said as he sat next to me, wiping my tears away.

"Jace I'm so sorry, I should have fought back harder,...I...Do you still love me?" I said through tears and ragged breaths. "Of course I still love you, no matter what. You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was to hard for me." "I know Clary, I know. I love you, so so much, you did nothing wrong. If anyone, you should blame me for not being their for you." "You know I can't blame you Jace." I gave him a hug, being in his arms made everything feel alright. "I love you too." I said.

**...I NEED SUGGESTIONS IM RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS!...please I really do need suggestions...anything...So how is the story so far?... Are you happy Jace and Clary made up?... Should I add more Alec and Simon?... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading!** : )


	8. Chapter 8 Something's Wrong

**Chapter 8...Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing.**

** ...Clary P.O.V... **

Magnus was giving me potions everyday. They helped with the pain, but I still feel broken. Jace and I are okay now though. It's been a week since he found out I was pregnant.

Luke and Mom are still coping. They've tried to help me in every way they could. I still think that it is kind of ironic that my mom carried a half demon baby, and now I'm carrying another half demon baby, from the same half demon.

My nightmare's are getting worse. Now when I'm falling I don't wake up, I watch myself die and Sebastian standing over me laughing. Even though Jace put's on a smile, I can tell he's hurt on the inside.

No one can wake me from my nightmare's. Probably because I'm living in one... I can still feel his cold touch on my body. His words in my ear. His menacing laugh in my head. Jace does his best to keep me from thinking, because when I think all I can think about is Sebastian.

Simon walks into my room "Hi Clary, how are you feeling?" "Good I guess." "I brought you some Taki's, if you feel like eating." He said with a smile on his face. "Sure, I guess." We talked like nothing ever changed, like we were still in his room with the Legos in the corner. "Uhh... Clary are you okay?"

"Sorry I was just...thinking." "About what?" Simon said. "About how it used to be." I said with a sigh. "Yeah, I do that to. But, at least I can spend the rest of forever thinking about that stuff." Simon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, right, sorry" I said. I felt bad for Simon he would never age, he would have to watch the life he knew come crumbling down around him. I hugged him "Simon, I'm sorry you got turned into a vampire."

"Clary, you know I don't blame you for that right?" "Yeah, I know. Thanks for always being there for me Simon." "Clary, I always will be" said Simon as he rubbed my back. I feel asleep in his arms. I didn't have a nightmare that night.

**...The Next Morning... **

I woke up to a very glittery warlock sitting by my bed. "Magnus, what's wrong?" "Did you have any nightmares last night?" "No I didn't, and I'm happy about it" the look on his face told me something was wrong, very wrong

**... Sorry guys this one was rushed, longer one tomorrow okay!... Review please I love hearing from you!... Love ya guys! ... : )**


	9. Chapter 9 Taken

**Chapter 9... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing. **

**...Clary P.O.V...**

"Magnus, what's wrong?" I ask. "MAGNUS, COME HERE QUICKLY!" Jace yells from the library.

Me and Magnus make our way to the library. Jace hands a piece of paper out to Magnus. "Veniam ad te, et infantem. It's Latin." "What does it mean?" I said trying not to sound scared. "I will come for you, and the baby."

Magnus says. I fall to my knees, "Magnus what's wrong? You didn't answer me." "You having nightmares told us that Sebastian was dead, you didn't have any last night." Magnus sighed "It... It means Sebastian, is alive."

I start crying but I try not to let anyone see. I run up to my room and lock the door. I turn around and all I see is black eyes staring back at me. "Hello, Clarissa." I scream.

**...Jace P.O.V... **

Clary runs up the stairs, she tries not to let anyone see her cry. I'm about to ask Magnus what to do and I hear Clary scream. I run up to her room, the door is locked so I break it down.

I see Clary and Sebastian go through a portal, I try to jump in after them but it's to late. They're gone. "MAGNUS, ALEC, ISABELLE, BLOODSUCKER GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW!"

I'm trying to draw the portal rune but It won't work. Everyone comes in the room one after the other. "Sebastian took Clary, please we have to get her back. I'll be ready in five minutes, anybody that isn't ready has to stay here." I say. **...Five minutes later...** We all head out the door, Magnus already has a trace on Clary.

Magnus opens a portal, "I won't have much energy left to fight if any of you gets hurt. So just a warning, bring extra steles." Magnus says. "I have three, and everyone else has at least one. Including the bloodsucker." I say "Seriously" Simon says "your calling me names while Clary might be getting hurt." "Yes,I am bloodsucker now HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

** ... Clary P.O.V ... **

I wake up in the same room Sebastian held me captive before. Except now there is another room, I walk over to the doorway. I see light blue walls and a blue crib.

There is also a rocking chair, and a dresser filled with baby clothes. "What the fu-" I get cut off by laughter behind me. Sebastian's laughter. "No, bad words around the baby little sister." He says. "Why not, it's a vile demon like you anyway."

I regretted the words the second they came out of my mouth. I was slapped across the face. "You are mine, you will do as I say." I nod my head. He leaves the room. I start crying, "Come on Clary your stronger than him." I say to myself.

**...A hour later...**

He pushes himself inside me, all I feel is pain but, I won't cry. I won't give him the satisfaction. He's close and one final thrust sends him over the edge. I refuse to look at him, a disgusting monster, who rapes his own sister.

The second he's gone I start crying, and have a panic attack. What if Jace can't save me this time, what if I give birth to this demon, what if I never see anyone but Sebastian again.

**...I'm so sorry for leaving it right here...today is the first day of spring break for me yay!...I will post everyday on spring break except for Easter...Have a nice Friday!... Love ya guys! : )**


	10. Chapter 10 At Sebastian's

**Chapter 10...Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing ( except for my thoughts ) **

**=D ... P.s. My friend wrote this chapter for me, tell me if I should have her help more often! : ) **

_... Previously on She Can't Tell : He pushes himself inside me, all I feel is pain but, I won't cry. I won't give him the satisfaction. He's close and one final thrust sends him over the edge. I refuse to look at him, a disgusting monster, who rapes his own sister. The second he's gone I start crying, and have a panic attack. What if Jace can't save me this time, what if I give birth to this demon, what if I never see anyone but Sebastian again_

**... Jace P.O.V ... **

As soon as we were close to Clary, Magnus lost the trace we had on her. "Fuck! Magnus do you know how we lost the trace?" "I have no idea. Demon interference maybe."

Isabelle and Alec sat up, "Demons!?" They said at the same time. "Maybe" Magnus said "WAIT I THINK I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" "Where?" I said. "The only place in the world I can't go." said Magnus. Alec thought about it for a moment and then yelled "Peru!"

**...Clary P.O.V ... **

I was sitting on my bed thinking about Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus, my mom, and Luke. I miss them even though I've only been gone for a day, I've gotten beaten, raped, healed, and broken. I can't stand to look at Sebastian, even thinking his name made me want to puke.

I can still feel his hot breath, and cold touch. His harsh black eyes make me feel small and worthless. I miss Jace's golden ones. I hear my door open and I look up. I am stunned at what I see. Jace. I run over and give him a hug but something isn't right. He morph's back into Sebastian.

I try to get away but he is too strong. He throws me over his shoulder and sets me down in a chair. He puts a rune on my shoulder. I can't move from the chair. He sets a plate in front of me. It has food. I haven't eaten I two days.

"I will give you the food, if you tell me who you belong too." Sebastian ask's me. I'm starving but I will not give in "I belong to Jace". I was slapped across the face. He ask's me again who I belong too. I give him the same answer every time, and every time I get slapped across the face.

After about 20 minutes of this I start to black out. He gives me an Iratze and throws me against the wall. I wake up about an hour later with a throbbing headache and stomach ache. I still hadn't eaten. "I wish he would just kill me." I said but I kicked myself mentally for saying it.

"Don't worry if you keep acting like that I will." said Sebastian who was now standing in my room. I started to shake. "I thought Jace killed you. How did you not die." "Demons don't die, little sister." That means I will never be free of him ever. Me and Jace can never be together, if Sebastian can't die.

He grabbed me and dragged me back to the kitchen. This time he drew a rune that allowed me to move but not to get up. He shoved a plate of food to me and said "Eat. My child needs the energy." He pointed to my stomach.

I almost forgot I was pregnant. I ate but not much I didn't want him to think I was starving. I ate it all though, when I was finished he put me back in my room and locked the door. Before he left he threw some clothes on the bed and told me to change.

** ... So how was it? ... Is it better than the last chapter. ... Sorry this one was slow but it will get better... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	11. Chapter 11 Saved again

**Chapter 11 ... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing...**

** ...Izzy P.O.V...**

"Peru?, Magnus why can't you go to Peru?" "Because I'm banned from there." said Magnus. "Oh" I said. "We'll how are we going to get there?" "I can make you guys a portal, and give you potions and stuff. I just can't go there." Magnus said.

"What if Clary needs to be healed right away?" I said. "She's strong, and I will keep the portal open." Magnus said. "What are we waiting for then?" Jace said.

**... After Magnus portaled them to Sebastian's...**

We were all armed, and had fresh runes. Sebastian's house wasn't as heavily glamored this time. To a mundane it would look like an abandoned warehouse. I had my whip ready, Jace and Alec both had loads of weapons, seraph blades, daggers, poison, and steles.

Simon was next to me, fangs out. We all went to different corners of the house, to find the easiest way in. Jace found an unlocked side door. We all snuck in through there. There were only three demons so far, Jace easily handled those.

He could take out fifty with one hand for Clary. I heard a scream coming from upstairs, it was Clary. Jace and Alec were to busy taking out demons to notice. I ran upstairs and saw her. She was in her room naked and covered in blood.

Her clothes were ripped to shreds, the bed was bloody, and she was screaming. I tried to walk over to her but, a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist. Sebastian.

"So Isabelle, you've decided to join us?" He tried to undo my pants. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him over my shoulder. "JACE, ALEC, HELP!" I yelled.

Both boys were upstairs in a matter of seconds. Jace pushed Sebastian against a wall, but he didn't kill him. Instead he kicked him in the crotch. Sebastian doubled over in pain.

"The clave will want him." Jace said. Then he ran over to Clary as Alec put a rune on Sebastian, it paralyzed him temporarily. Jace picked up Clary and gave her to me. I took her through the portal and let Magnus heal her. Jace and Alec came out a moment later carrying Sebastian.

Magnus had called upon Brother Zachariah to take Sebastian to the Silent City. Where he would be locked up and tortured for what he had done. Clary's screams stopped. Now she was just crying. She was bloody, and beaten, no doubt Sebastian did those things to her. Jace drew an Iratze on her, she looked better but she was still bloody.

Simon came out of the portal last, he had a video tape in his hand. "Jace this is from the security camera in her room, the Silent Brothers might want it." Jace took it out of his hand and put it in his pocket. I really hope Jace doesn't watch it.

** ... Clary P.O.V the next day ... **

I opened my eyes, I was in the institute again. Jace was next to me sleeping. I wonder how long I've been out? All my memories come flooding back to me. I scream, Jace wakes up and stares at me for a moment.

He hugged me and kisses me and tells me how much he loves me. "I love you too." I say. Magnus walks in. He looks like his usual glittery self, with just a hint of exhaustion. "Hello Clary, how are you feeling?" Magnus asks.

I start to cry. Jace rubs my back and tells me everything is okay. I yell "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY, DEMONS CANT DIE!" "Who told you that?" Magnus asked. "Sebastian who do you think?" I said "She's right, Greater Demons don't die, I guess that goes for Dark Shadowhunters as well." Magnus said

"But, he has a paralyzation rune on him, and he is locked away in the Silent City." said Jace, I shivered. He used that rune on me multiple times. Tears ran down my face. "Jace, can you take me to my room?" "Of course I can, Clary." He said

Magnus helped me off the bed and Jace helped me get to my room. I was still sore from everything that happened. I could feel bruises, and cuts all over my body.

**... Will Jace watch the video? ... Will Sebastian escape? ... Will Izzy talk to Clary? ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! ... P.s. I hope this is long enough! : )**


	12. Chapter 12 Healing

**Chapter 12... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing**

**...Jace P.O.V...**

"Magnus, what did he do to her this time? Rape, torture, emotional scarring? Fuck, why couldn't I have been there for her?" "Because you were trying to save her, and you did, It could have been worse." Magnus says. "Oh really? How so?"

"He could have killed her, he could have cut her wrist's and slowly let her bleed, he could ha-" "I get it thanks." "No problem! Always here to help!" "Ugg I have to get out of this place before I end up chocking on all this glitter!" I said.

"Please glitter makes everything better!" Magnus said and then threw some onto me. "Boys, boys, do you really have to fight?" Isabelle said as she walked in. Magnus threw some onto her too! "MAGNUS, YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, LITERALLY!" Isabelle screamed.

"Come on, it looks better with glitter on it anyway!" said someone standing at the door. I turned around and saw Clary. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that question." She said. "Sorry, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I ask, "That sounds like a great idea!" Clary says.

She smiles I missed her smile more than anyone could imagine. She still won't let anyone touch her. She flinches away. It's not her fault, she doesn't mean to do it.

During the movie she lays her head down on my chest and falls asleep, it's the closest she's gotten to me in days. I don't think she can trust anyone anymore. I pick Clary up and take her to her room.

She turns around but doesn't wake up. I sit next to her on her bed. I want to make sure she doesn't have any nightmares.

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

I'm in my bed, I don't remember getting in my bed. I remember laying down next to Jace during the movie. He must have brought me to my room. I freeze when I realize someone is in the bed with me. I turn around and see it is Jace.

I snuggle into him, I still don't think I deserve him. I feel bad that when anyone tries to touch me, I see Sebastian. I know it's not him but that's what I see. Then they look hurt because I flinched away. Especially my mother. It's the worst when it's her. I feel someone rubbing my back, and I realize I'm crying.

I look up and Jace is looking at me with his beautiful golden eyes. "Jace, why do you love a girl that's so broken?" "Oh Clary, you know your not broken. I love you because your so strong, and beautiful, and you make me whole." He says in a soft calming voice. "And your my angel." I look up at him, he looks like an angel.

I can imagine wings sprouting up from his back. Pure white. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Isabelle knocks on the door. "What Isabelle!" Jace yells. "Me and Clary are supposed to go to Taki's today!" "Oh, I forgot about that." I said

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes Izzy!" I yell. Okay, she yells back. "Jace, I'm sorry I have to go." "Are you sure you want to go?" He asks. "No, but I promised Izzy, anyway I was going to go see Luke. We're going to meet up at Taki's."

"Oh" he says. It's been two weeks since I got back, but I'm still watched very closely. You can see a tiny bump on my stomach now. I hate it, I want the demon dead! Jace pretends he doesn't notice it, but he stares at it just as much as everyone else does. Which is a lot.

I haven't had any morning sickness yet but Magnus says I will soon. Fan-fucking-tastic. Brother Zachariah checks on me every other day. He says we don't have to wait until labor anymore, but we still need to wait 7 months. Isabelle is waiting for me at the door. We walk to Taki's. I can tell she wants to talk about something, but doesn't bring it up.

** ... After Taki's ...**

Isabelle and I walk to the park, I can tell that people are staring at my bump. We sit on a bench and talk. A boy walks up to us and calls me a slut, I start crying I guess that's what I look like. Isabelle pushes the boy to the ground and brings a dagger to his throat. "She was raped you idiot" Isabelle says.

She pulled out her phone and calls Jace. Oh great. I can hear him yelling through the phone. He says he'll be here in five minutes. Once Jace gets there Isabelle takes me back to the institute, I know that boy won't be going home without a broken bone.

** ... I felt like I needed to add that last part, just because I felt bad only bad things happening In this story ... Please review you guys have no idea how much they mean to me ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	13. Chapter 13 The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 13 ... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing**

**_ ... Sorry about the time lapse. : ) _**

**...One Month Later ... Clary P.O.V ... **

Two months pregnant. Why couldn't it be Jace's baby? My nightmares are getting worse, and so are my mood swings. I don't know why Jace hasn't left me yet, he should.

Izzy hasn't taken my anywhere since that day at the park. Later this week Magnus and Izzy are taking me to get new clothes. Jace is probably tired of me stealing his shirts and sweatpants. Magnus says that if I feel like it, I could move into his house.

Jace isn't here today, it's Tuesday. Every Tuesday he goes to the City of Bones to torture Sebastian. I don't know what he hopes to get out of it. Maybe he just likes to see him in pain. I go upstairs and look in the mirror. I look fat, I start crying.

This isn't fair. My freaky hormones are killing me. Im getting dizzy. "MAGNUS!" I yell before blacking out. I wake up in the infirmary again. I'm getting tired of this. Jace is sitting next to me. His golden eyes don't glow as bright anymore.

It kills me to see him scared and heart broken. That's why I didn't want him to know. "How are you feeling?" Magnus asks. "Fine, I guess". "Good." He says. "Are you dizzy?" Jace asks. "No, but I would like some help getting to my room, please." I ask Jace. "Clary, you don't have to say please." He helps me up, it's getting harder now to do it on my own.

Once we get to my room I hug Jace and start crying. "Jace... I ...I understand... If you want ... To leave me." I say through tears and ragged breaths. "Clary, where would you get that idea?" "Jace, it kills me to see you scared and heart-broken." "None of that matters, what matters is that I love you, and want to be with you forever and ever."

I look up at Jace I'm still crying. His eyes are glowing more than ever. He's my angel. We lay down together and I go to sleep wrapped up in his arms. When I wake up, the shorts I was wearing are covered in blood. And Jace is no where to be found.

"ISABELLE!" I yelled. Izzy burst into my room. "By the Angel, come on I have to get you to the infirmary." She half carried me to the infirmary. "MAGNUS, JACE HELP IN THE INFIRMARY!" She yelled down the hall. Magnus and Jace both got in the room at the same time. I was still soaked in blood.

Magnus put his hands on my stomach. He sighed "Clary, you had a miscarriage." I had no idea why I was sad. We were just going to kill it anyway. I was about to ask Magnus a question when a pain ripped through my body. I screamed.

I stated to sob, because of the pain. Jace stared at me with worry in his eyes. Isabelle was just in shock. Another pain ripped through my body. I screamed even louder. Magnus jabbed a needle in my arm and I was out.

I was peaceful for once. Then I felt like walls came crashing down. I turned around and saw Sebastian. My eyes opened I sat up with my hand over my heart.

I was in my room. My bump was gone. I started to cry, I cried for the baby, I cried for Jace, I cried for Magnus because I was probably using up all his energy, I cried for my mom and Luke, I cried for everyone, and I cried for myself. When did my life become such a mess. Magnus walked in, he must have heard me.

He sat next to me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry" I said to him. "Darling, why are you sorry?" He asked. "For everything, for not fighting back, for being weak, for getting pregnant, and for breaking Jace's heart and probably my moms too."

"Sweetheart, you weren't weak, and nobody is upset with you, Jace is sad because he couldn't help you when you were in pain, same goes for your mom." "Thanks Magnus." I said to him he new how to make me feel better.

The next morning I made my way downstairs, the kitchen smelled good. When I walked in Jace was making pancakes! "Hi" I said. He turned around and his face lit up. "I was going to bring you breakfast." He said. "I wanted to know if we could go to Taki's later today?" I asked. "Yeah, that sounds nice" he said.

After I ate my breakfast, Jace and I sat on the couch and watched a movie. When the movie was over I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I put on some yoga pants and a plain black shirt. Magnus came into my room looking worried, then he said words I never wanted to hear "Sebastian escaped!"

**... So what did you guys think? ... More Drama coming up! ... Will he get Clary? ... Or will Jace keep her safe? ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : ) p.s this chapter is dedicated to fangirl4lyf Because she knew what I was going to write before I wrote it! : )**


	14. Chapter 14 Moving In

Chapter 14... Disclaimer : All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing

**... Third person P.O.V ...**

Clary couldn't go to Luke's because Sebastian was on the lose. Everyone decided it would be best for clary to move into Magnus's apartment.

He had stronger wards up, than the institute. Magnus was ecstatic. Jocelyn wasn't to excited about it though. It had been a week since Clary lost the baby and see was still a little depressed.

She was gathering up her stuff, when Jace walked in. He said "If you ever need me, for anything, please call me. Okay?" "Of course I will, Jace" Clary said. "And even if you don't need me." He said. "Of course!" Said Clary.

Then Jace pulled Clary into a kiss. A deep passionate kiss that Clary didn't want to let go of. Isabelle barged into Clary's room, "Eww can't you guys go 5 minutes without making out!" "No, we can't." Jace said and then pulled Clary into another kiss.

Clary was blushing furiously. Isabelle was covering her eyes, and Jace was smirking. Magnus yelled from downstairs, "Hurry up ginger, we got to go!". "Sorry Jace, I've got to finish packing." Clary said still blushing a little. "Aw, come on. That's no fair!" Jace whined. "Jace when did you turn into a two year old?" Asked Isabelle.

Jace didn't respond he was to busy helping Clary pack. When they were finished Magnus loaded the bags into Luke's truck. Luke was helping them move because to many times a bag has gotten lost in a portal, or at least that was what Magnus says.

**... Once they were at Magnus's apartment Clary P.O.V ... **

"Hey, Magnus is there any info on Sebastian's whereabouts?" "No, but I think he is going to try and regain his strength before he does anything else." "Oh" I said. "Don't be scared, he's not gonna get you. Okay." "I'm going up to my room now." I said.

"Do you need any he-" "No, I'm fine" I said cutting Magnus off. The room I got was nice, it was just a little sparkly. Then again so is every room in this apartment.

Maybe I should call Simon, no I don't feel like talking to anyone. I decided to change clothes, I put on a grey tee-shirt that had a cupcake on it, and bright yellow shorts.

I put my hair up into a high ponytail, and grabbed my sketchbook and colored pencils. I brought most of my art supplies with me, Magnus was amazed at how much I had. I went downstairs. Magnus was sitting on the couch watching T.V. while I was sketching Chairman Meow.

He leaned over to look, "Your not bad, maybe you should try to draw me!" "Fine, but I'm gonna need a tube of glitter." I said laughing. "What has gotten into you? Last I checked only angel boy made glitter jokes!"

"Well then someone is learning." Said a voice behind me I turned around and saw Jace. "Jace!" I squealed. Wait since when do I squeal. "Wow, you two act like it's been a year since you've seen each other!" Said the sparkly warlock sitting on the sofa.

"It's been long enough!" Said Jace with a smirk. Me and Jace went up to my room, he had some news about Sebastian.

"Earlier we received a fire message saying that Sebastian will come to you in one of your dreams. He will tell you where he is. But you have to complete a task while you are in your dream. Clary, no matter what he makes you do, it is only a dream. Okay."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to process everything. "Okay" I said. "Are you okay?" Jace asked. I burst into tears and said "no".

... So how was this chapter? ... What do you think Seb will make her do?... Sorry it was short I'm trying to make them longer... Love ya guys!... Thanks for reading! : )


	15. Chapter 15 The Dream Part 1

**Chapter 15 ... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing. IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE : ( ( explanation at the bottom)**

**... Clary P.O.V ... **

It's been a week and I still haven't had a dream. I don't know what to do. I'm so on edge, that I don't even know how I go to sleep. Jace hasn't been much help. When he's nervous I'm nervous. He doesn't leave my side!

Not that I don't want to be with him, but if you were using the bathroom I don't think you would want somebody standing outside the door! I'm not allowed to go anywhere. Not even to Taki's. Since I'm bored out of my mind, all I do is draw.

Magnus was downstairs talking to Simon. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, and went downstairs. The last 10 of my drawings consisted of Chairman Meow or Magnus. "Hey, Simon." I say. "Hey Fray." He says. I smile, I like it when he calls me by my last name. Me and Simon were talking about video games, when I started to feel light headed.

I blacked out. I felt cold. I opened my eyes, I saw Sebastian. He was staring at me with a perplexed look. I looked down and saw I had nothing on.

I tried to cover myself when I realised that I couldn't move, and the paralysation rune was on my shoulder. "What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going to make this the worst nightmare you've ever had." He replied with a smile. "But, your supposed to tell me where you are." "I will, but only if you make it out of this nightmare alive. Everything that happens is real."

He walked over to me with a dagger in his hand. He grabbed my arm and cut me from my shoulder to my elbow.

I cried out in pain. "Their will be a scar there for the rest of your life. Even an Iratze won't heal it completely, it's demon electrum. The same thing my father used on me." He said with no emotion. I was scared, now I won't be able to hide what he does to me.

**... This isn't the best chapter I'm so sorry my computer crashed and I lost the next three chapters! ... This isn't as good as it was before ... Again sorry ... ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Dream Part 2

**Chapter 16 ... Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing. ( but I can dream ) ... : D I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't get the chapters back and now I have to write on my iPad. Plus I had writers block! "This has just been a great couple of days!" I write with much sarcasm. I'm also tired and it's like 3:00 in the morning and I have school in the morning. So here's your chapter... ... ... ... ... ... **

Previously, on She Can't Tell, _He walked over to me with a dagger in his hand. He grabbed my arm and cut me from my shoulder to my elbow. I cried out in pain. "Their will be a scar there for the rest of your life. Even an Iratze won't heal it completely, it's demon electrum. The same thing my father used on me." He said with no emotion. I was scared, now I won't be able to hide what he does to me._

** ... Simon P.O.V ... **

Me and Clary were talking about video games and she blacked out. "JACE, MAGNUS, HELP CLARY." I yelled. Both came running in. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jace shouted. "Help me get her to her room." Magnus said. Jace carried her up and Magnus and I followed.

Suddenly she screamed out and Jace was so startled he almost dropped her. He ran her to her room, and kissed her on her forehead. Magnus looked worried, I really had never see him like this. "Why is her arm bleeding?" I gasped.

"I was afraid of this." "Afraid of what Magnus." Jace said. "He put a spell on her. Everything that happens isn't just a dream. He had together a pretty powerful warlock to do this, and he's using Demon Electrum, she will always feel pain no matter how long it takes to heal." "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!" Jace yelled.

"I can try to break the spell but I need to regain my energy, not to mention its a very high risk spell." Magnus responded. I couldn't believe how calm he was being, as Jace was having a breakdown.

I just stood there and stared at Clary, a bruise was forming on her arm, her neck was red, and a hand shaped red mark was forming on her cheek. Shit. "Jace, look." I said almost to low to hear. He turned his head away from Magnus to look at her.

He rubbed his hand lightly across her cheek. He was blaming himself, I could tell. "Magnus, go rest your going to need all of the energy you can get." Jace said.

Magnus and I walked out of the room, I could have sworn I heard Jace crying. I need to go tell Isabelle what's going on. She is probably worrying like crazy.

** ... Clary P.O.V. ... **

His hand was on my throat, I could see black dots clouding my vision. He dropped me to the ground, and kicked me in my stomach. "I can't believe you lost **_our_** baby." And he kicked me again. "Why would we want another one of you?" I said but regretted the words because they made him furious.

"Little sister, your weak and you need to learn your place." I was slapped harshly across the face. Everything got blurry and I collapsed. "Get up." He said. But, I couldn't, I was in too much pain. "GET UP." He yelled. I moved to get up, but got pushed down again.

"If this is a dream, then don't I wake up?" I said, but realized from the look on his face it only made him angrier. "No, not until I let you go, unless you die first." I looked into his black eyes and saw no emotion.

I was slowly dying. I could feel it. I need to wake up, but this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare, and my nightmares like to keep me in them until I die.

I've witnessed myself die plenty of times in my nightmares, and it was always at the hands of a demon. That demon just happens to be my brother. At least people will miss me, no one will miss him. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

He pushed me against the wall, he had the same dagger in his hand that he used before. This time he cut the other arm, so it looked identical to the other.

I screamed but didn't cry, I don't think I had many tears left. I tried to think of Idris, or the greenhouse where Jace took me too on my birthday. I could barley remember being happy, at least not like that. The pain brought me back to reality.

I imagined Jace. I felt a new surge of energy and kicked Sebastian in the chest. He was caught very off guard. It was actually kind of funny, the look he had on his face. I grabbed the dagger from him, and plunged it into his heart.

"Silly Clarissa, I can kill you but you can't kill me. Its your nightmare, and in your nightmares I never die." He said. I shivered as he pulled the dagger out of his chest. There was no blood, it looked like it was a fake knife you get at toy stores.

What do I do now? He pushed me to the ground and straddled my hips. I was already naked, and I could feel he was 'excited'. I hope I wake up soon.

**... Magnus P.O.V ... **

I was getting the spell ready, it was going to be hard to complete. I knew Clary was strong, but few people can survive what she's been through. Especially the demon electrum, for most they would have gone crazy by now.

Demon electrum can do some pretty messed up things to your brain. Demon electrum is basically just electrum, like Isabelle's whip, but it's dipped in demon blood, and laced with poison. It must be the extra angel blood.

Otherwise she'd be dead by now.

** ... Sorry I had to leave it here, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. ... I'll try to do better. ... My computer crashed and I'm screwed. ... I have to use the family iPad. ... Which means more work for me because I have to delete everything once I wrote it, don't want my parents to find out what I write about in my spare time. ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	17. Chapter 17 Warrior

**Chapter 17... Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing ... P.s sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

"Guys the spell is done" Magnus called from Clary's room. When Simon told Isabelle what was going on she insisted on following. "Okay, I'm going to go over the spell one more time." Magnus said "When I cast it, it will create a small portal. You guys will go through the portal and kill Sebastian. Turn her nightmare, into a dream. You will have three minutes after you kill him, to get out through the portal. If your not out... Well just get out in time okay."

"Okay" Jace, Simon, Alec, and Isabelle said together. Magnus opened up the portal and they all jumped through. They landed in a room that looked like it was from a horror movie. Blood smeared on the walls, chains, and weapons. They heard a scream. Jace ran towards it. Sebastian was standing over clary, with a dagger in her chest.

Alec with a bow in his hand, drew an arrow back. It hit Sebastian right in the middle of his chest. "You can't kill me in Clary's nightmare" he said. Isabelle flung her whip at Sebastian. It caught him around the neck. He cried out in pain. "What is this?" He asked weakly. "Electrum, dipped in angels blood" Isabelle replied with a smirk.

Sebastian fell to the ground. "COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO!" Simon yelled fangs showing. He helped Jace carry Clary. Lots of blood was flowing from her chest. Jace was saying something under his breath. They got her through the portal just in time.

Clary vanished in there arms before they could step into her room. As Jace, Simon, Alec, and Izzy walked into Clary's room, she was waking up. Jace ran to her side. She completely freaked out. She started yelling things like "GET AWAY" and "STOP, YOU CANT DO THIS". The group stared at her, taken aback.

Clary focused her eyes a bit more, and burst into tears. Clary then said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Please, don't hate me." "Clary why would we hate you?" Simon asked breaking the silence. Clary shook her head no, and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Clary, come out please" Izzy said.

You could hear Clary's sobs through the door. Jace was sitting in a chair staring at the floor, he was trying not to cry himself. Magnus was talking quietly with Alec and Isabelle and Simon were trying to get Clary out of the bathroom.

** ... One Week Later Clary P.O.V ...**

I haven't said anything at all in a week. I don't want to talk. I don't want questions to be asked. Simons good at getting me to talk though. If I talk ill breakdown. Everyone has tried to get me to talk except Jace.

I think Jace understands, that if I talk I'll have to re-live what happened. But, it also hurts him the most, because something that happened was so bad that I can't even tell him. Magnus assures me that I can tell what I want when I feel like it.

Mom and Luke have been stuck in Idris for the whole week. I grab my iPod and listen to some music.

_Warrior: Demi Lavato ,_

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

I was sobbing by the end of the song. I'm not a warrior I'm weak. I walk into the bathroom and grab a blade. I cut my wrist.

**... Sorry cliffhanger. ... Ahhhhh I'm sorry this is up so late. ... I'm going through some stuff right now ... I'm better at writing in P.O.V.'s so sorry if the first paragraph didn't make sense ... Please tell me if I make writing mistakes. ... the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. ... I can handle criticism. ... ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	18. Chapter 18 The Tape

**Chapter 18 ... Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing ( sadly. ) ...**

** ... Clary P.O.V ...**

By the angel what have I done. I can't stop the bleeding in my wrist. No no no no no what do I do. I run to the closet and grab a towel.

Blood is gushing from my cut wrist. "MAGNUS!" I yell I don't know who else to call. Jace maybe but he would blame himself. I hear Magnus come running in. "Clary! What did you do!?" Magnus asks. "I-I'm sorry." I say.

I don't remember much after that, all I know is that I wake up in the infirmary. Now I'm about done with this place. I almost always wake up in the infirmary! It gets annoying after a while. I look to my right and a pain shoots through my back. I try to muffle a whimper but it's to late. Magnus is already helping me sit up.

Jace and Izzy are sitting on either side of me. I start sobbing. Then I'm engulfed by three sets of arms, Magnus's, Jace's, and Izzy's. I didn't think Jace would go for a group hug, but then again he always surprises me. I don't hug back, I can't.

My entire body hurts and my arms are trapped. "Magnus how long was I out?" "About three and a half hours." He replied. I waited for them to stop hugging me. I laid my head on Magnus's shoulder. "Can I talk to Jace alone now please?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course!" Izzy says and drags Magnus out behind her. "What is it Clary?" Jace asks. I tackle him and kiss him.

"I'm so sorry I haven't said anything all week, I'm sorry I cut myself, I'm so so sorry I didn't talk to you about anything! I love you and I didn't want you to blame yourself for anything that happened to me." I'm sobbing now.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It's not like I can help it. "Clary, you don't need to tell me what happened I have the vid- never mind." He says but stops himself. "What video?" I ask. This can't be good.

"Uh... When Sebastian had you the second time. There was a camera in the room. I haven't watched it I was going to give to the silent brothers." Jace said. He sounded like a scolded puppy. "No, it's okay, you can ... Watch it." I sighed. I really didn't want to explain what happened so him seeing for himself is better right? No? Ugh I don't know.

Maybe they won't ask me anymore questions if they know what happened. I ask "Can you have everybody watch it, I don't want anymore questions to be asked. Okay?" "Are you sure I don't want to do this if you don't want me too."

"Yes, I'm sure. But, tell everyone that when they watch it they can't ask me anymore questions and neither can you. Okay?" "Okay" Jace said after only a moments consideration. "Can you go get Magnus I need to talk to him first."

"Sure thing Clare" Jace walked out. Magnus came and sat down beside me. "Jace told me about the video" he said "and I want you to know that I think it's very brave, what your doing." "Thanks Magnus, but I need you to go get the video and edit it a little." "Why?" He asks obviously confused. "Well, If my mom watches it I need you to blur at least my nakedness out."

"Oh oh alright I get it. I'll get on that right away Clary." "Thank you so much, you are one of my bestest friends ever." I say and hug him. "Hey, don't steal my boyfriend!" Alec said at the doorway. "Like I could, he loves you to much!" I say to Alec. He smiles and I smile back. I missed smiling.

** ... About two hours later still Clary P.O.V ...**

Mom, Luke, Robert, Maryse, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Jace, and Magnus are gathered around me sitting on the couches and chairs Izzy set up. It looks like we're going to have a movie night.

I wish we were. Magnus hands me the tape and nods. On the front of the tape it says in bold lettering '**CUT VERSION**'. I popped it in the VCR,

(I have no idea why they still have one of these.)

and waited for it to load. I went back to the couch and sat In between mom and Jace. Mom held my hand and I laid my head down on Jace's shoulder. After twenty minutes of the tape, I couldn't watch anymore so I went to my room.

My own screams were echoing in my head. After about an hour and 3 drawings of church later Jace walked into my room looking pale. "Oh, Clary" Jace said. My heart dropped. "Jace, I'm fine come sit. Please." I said.

He slightly nodded and sat next to me. "What do you want to do now?" I asked. "I want to hold on to you and never let you go ever." Jace said. I let out a sigh. I could hear my mom sobbing uncontrollably downstairs. I fell asleep in Jace's arms.

**... Next chapter there will be more action ... P.s if you haven't read it yet go and check out Can't Escape Hell ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	19. Chapter 19 sorry it's a Authors note

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter. I'm posting for my other story today. If you have any questions about either of my stories please feel free to ask me! When I have the next chapter ready I will remove this authors note. Love ya guys! **


End file.
